Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *colior de reserva--fund raiser ? **posable "colior de reservas"? Jorj * this camcorder takes fine videos and stills ? **esta camera video prende (?) bon videos e bon fotos. **Me sujeste ce "take" sinifia asi no plu ce "fa". Simon **bon! ** o xuta (ja endision.)video e fotos ? ** Esce on xuta un filma (o foto) de un sena, o xuta la sena se mesma? Numero du pare preferable. Simon ** car la usa de engles pertine a ambos , e me nota la engleses ja es abrinte de vias en sinema e fotos , me gusta "xuta" per ambos: shoot= To take pictures. b. To begin filming a scene in a movie.shot=a. A photographic view or exposure: got a good shot of that last model. b. A developed photographic image. c. A single cinematic view or take. ** Posable un person pote xuta un video/foto usante un camera, ma la camera se mesma no xuta. El fa. Simon *la autor la plu bon vendeda --bestselling? **"la libro la plu vendeda" e posable "la autor la plu vendente", ma posable "susedos" es plu simple per la plu situas. **me ave nonfasilias con la idea de "bestseller", car un "bestseller" no es vera la "bestseller". me sujeste "bonvendeda" ("well sold"). me sujeste la forma pasiva car no la libro no la autor vende vera libros - la librores vende la libros. e, en un sinifia metaforal, la autor es ance vendeda. Jorj ** me acorda! ma usa de "(libros de)autor la plu vendeda" es metafor ,con (la libros) comprendeda,donce ometeda. *there is a kernel of truth in some of the "naysayers' claims"-- nodisente **oposor, algun ci nega. Jorj ***natural oposor, me intende la naysayer engles leteral . Como forje el en franca? la disente de no ? ****a! me sujeste "dise-no". e "dise-si" per "yes man". :-) la razona per la - es per reteni asentuas reconosable! ****Parolas bela! Ma nos ave ja un regula ce composadas de verbo e nom es asentuada como la nom. Asta aora, la sola esemplos ia es "abrivia", "parario" e "portalia". Simon ****me preferi forte ce nos usa la "-" en esta parolas. sin la junta, los no es reconosable fasil. vera, me ta preferi usa la junta per abrivia, parario, e portalia ance. (abri-via, para-rio, porta-lia.) es tro fasil maleje esta parolas con se asentuas nonregulal. Jorj ***Me suporta completa esta idea. Simon *disappear overnight-- pos la note seguente **"desapare en la note", "desapare ante la matina" Jorj ---- *me grasia tu Jorj per tu coretis valuable. **no problem! :-) * ce es " the Grinch who stole Christmas"? **el es un person con pelo verde ce ave un odi de tota cosas felis, incluinte la popla de un vileta prosima a se cavo e se selebra joios de natal. el vade a la vileta en la note ante natal e fura tota decoras de natal: la arbres decorada, la donadas, la comes per la festa, etc. ma la matina de natal, la popla de la vileta reuni a la sentra de la vileta e comensa canta joios. cuando la Grinch vide los, se cor grandi e el trova felisia e el redona la cosas ce el ia fura. el es un nara multe bela per enfantes. Jorj ** A! grasias me sabe aora ! me ta tradui" la monstro Grinch ci ia fura natal"? * en dision. "alga "= few ,several . Es few =several ? **no, ma alga ave un plu grande estende ce "some, few, several, etc" en engles. la sinifia presis es "un numero nondefinada de...", jeneral plu ce "poca" e min ce "multe". Jorj * en foto edita :deblur,crop,denoise,fix red eye ? **me sujeste "desnebli" (de "nebli"), "corti", "redui la ruido", "redui la oios roja". Jorj **remdia o coreti la oios roja? **Desroji la oios? E per ce no "desruidi"? Simon **"desroji" es oce (me gusta "remedia la oios roja" plu). ma "desruidi" pare strana. nos no ave "ruidi". posable "ruidosi" (me preferi "deveni ruidos", natural) e donce "desruidosi" - multe fea, no? Jorj **Nos no ave "ruidi", si. Ma nos ave "desdefeti", "desmiti", "desventri", etc sin "defeti", "miti", "ventri", etc, donce esta no es un razona sufisinte. Nos ta pote crea "ruidi", como "colori" o "venti". Me no oposa "redui la ruido" — el es multe clar — ma en programas per edita fotos on trova multe comandas per ajunta esta efeto o sutrae el, e me pensa ce ta es bon si nos pote nomi los coerente. (Probable un sonia nonposable!) Simon ---- *es la tradui oce:" la monstro Grinch ci ia fura natal"? **Me pensa ce la parola "monstro" no es nesesada. "Grinch" o "grinx"? El no es un nom propre, ma un parola nonsensos, donce probable nos ta scrive "grinx". O nos ta ajunta un vocal per obe nos regulas de fonolojia: "grinxe". "Natal" o "la natal"? "Natal" es un de la casos spesial ce no nesesa un article. Ma pare plu clar si on ajunta asi "la", car natal no es un cosa normal furable (!). E plu, la natal en la nara es la natal de un anio definida, no la conseta jeneral de "natal". Final, me crede ce la titulo de la nara es vera "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", donce me sujeste "Como la grinxe ia fura la natal". Simon *"The French keep the murderer in prison after completing his sentence"? ** Puni? Condena? Simon **periodo de condena? **Si, acel es un bon solve. Simon ---- *fusa de companias --merger ? *terena de nun--no man's land *el ia nase en outback australian . **En la campania interna de Australia? Simon *''Moorish'' domina en Espania vea. *maltradui--mistranslate *es un moral en esta fable-- a moral \n **Un leson? Simon *tradui perfeta asta la letera --letter-perfect translation **Me ia encontra "letter-perfect" (e "word-perfect") sola en relata a la memoria de un ator o person simil: si on es "word-perfect", on pote recorda sin cualce eras la parolas ce on debe dise. Me no comprende "letter-perfect translation": un tradui ce opera a la nivel de la leteras individua ta es estrema mal e nonperfeta! Simon **letter-perfect es bon metafor per tradui esata e clar ,ce no omete cualce parte de la orijinal como traduores iniorante ! *call the toll-free number--telefoni un numero sin costa? *es esplicada downto(asta ?) la detalias pico?